


Sonder (Death Note)

by VeganAmyRose



Category: Death Note
Genre: Canon, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical, Coffee, Death Note - Freeform, Ice Cream, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeganAmyRose/pseuds/VeganAmyRose
Summary: Mostly canon-based introduction, except it’s ice cream instead of coffee in this scene, etc. I wrote this a while back when my boyfriend and I were watching “Death Note” together.♡ Tip Jar (even a dollar helps~): http://tinyurl.com/y89gj8fo ♡





	Sonder (Death Note)

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly canon-based introduction, except it’s ice cream instead of coffee in this scene, etc. I wrote this a while back when my boyfriend and I were watching “Death Note” together.
> 
> ♡ Tip Jar (even a dollar helps~): http://tinyurl.com/y89gj8fo ♡

L, now under the alias of Ryuzaki, had just finished explaining his theory of what he thought showed that Kira (Light, unbeknownst to everyone else) was childish and hated losing, hence why it would put the general public at risk if they withheld criminals’ names and faces from the news.

He sat in a crouched position on the couch, which is scientifically proven to increase the blood flow to the brain, hence increasing one’s own intellectual capabilities.

“Just what do you mean? How do you know this?” Chief Yagami, Light Yagami’s father (so ignorant of his own son’s mysterious and murderous identity) and the leader of the Japanese Task Force to track down Kira, asked L.

“I know this, because I am also childish and hate to lose.” L answered, staring off in a daze before suddenly re-animating and eating more of his ice cream.

“Uhm ... would you mind being a little more specific for us?” Chief Yagami asked.

~ * ~ timeskip, brought to you by あらあら、ばか。~ * ~

**Author's Note:**

> ♡ Tip Jar (even a dollar helps~): http://tinyurl.com/y89gj8fo ♡


End file.
